fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эрешкигаль
|image = Portrait_Servant_196_1.png|Стадия 1 Portrait_Servant_196_2.png|Стадия 2 Portrait_Servant_196_3.png|Стадия 3 Portrait_Servant_196_4.png|Стадия 4 EreshkigalAF.png|День Дурака Eresh1.png|Спрайт 1 Eresh2.png|Спрайт 2 Eresh3.png|Спрайт 3 |jname = エレシュキガル |enname = Ereshkigal |voicea = Уэда Кана |illus = Мории Сидзуки |class = Lancer |atk = 1,598/10,343 |hp = 2,356/16,065 |gatk = 11,322 |ghp = 17,600 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = qqabb |mlevel = 90 |id = 196 |attribute = Земля |qhits = 4 |ahits = 6 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 28% |starabsorption = 90 |stargeneration = 11.8% |npchargeatk = 0.54% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Неполная S |traits = Божественность, Земля или Небо, Женщина, Гуманоид, Псевдослуга, Королева, Слуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш |gender = f |alignment = Хаотическое・Злое }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A= Повышает атаку все союзников с эффектом Защита Подземного Мира на 20% на 3 хода. |overchargeeffect = Повышает эффективность своих Buster карт на 1 ход. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Доступность была доступна для призыва во время: Факты *Ereshkigal is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Tohsaka Rin. *She has the highest HP values out of all Lancers. *She has the 2nd highest HP values out of all servants. *During her NP animation, there's a chance of "The Old Man of the Mountain" and/or Medjed appear. their appearance is random. *She has the most audible lines for Attack (7), Extra Attack (4) and Noble Phantasm selected (3). Изображения Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_196_1.png|Стадия 1 Portrait_Servant_196_2.png|Стадия 2 Portrait_Servant_196_3.png|Стадия 3 Portrait_Servant_196_4.png|Стадия 4 EreshkigalAF.png|День Дурака IshtarAF.png|Арт Дня Дурака для Иштар |-| Иконки= Icon_Servant_196.png|Стадия 1 EreshkigalStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 EreshkigalStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 EreshkigalFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Eresh1.png|Стадия 1 Eresh2.png|Стадия 2 Eresh3.png|Стадия 3 S196 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S196 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S196 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Eresh1nowep.png|Стадия 1 (Без Оружия) Eresh2nowep.png|Стадия 2 (Без Оружия) Eresh3nowep.png|Стадия 3 (Без Оружия) Ereshbuster1.png|Buster Атака 1 Ereshskill1.png|Использование Навыка 1 Eresh_weapon1.png|Пылающая Душа Месламта-эа, Копье и клеть Eresh_weapon2.png|Пылающая Душа Месламта-эа Стадия 3 |-| Эмоции= Eresh1sheet.png|Стадия 1 Eresh2sheet.png|Стадия 2 Halal_eresh.png|Из Истории |-| Эсенции= CE829.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE881.png|Мы Непризываемы! |-| Другое= EreshkigalIllust.png|Иллюстрация от Мории Сидзуки Screenshot_2018-01-27-18-01-59.png|Скриншот появления Меджида в её NP Screenshot_2018-01-28-09-51-41.png|Cкриншот появления Короля Хассана в её NP IMG_20171215_205217.jpg|Cкриншот появления Меджида и Короля Хассана в её NP